With the rapid development of the computer technology, in order to meet demands of social and economic development, a high-performance computer system becomes one of the bottlenecks which restrict the society to develop key fields. The key fields such as finance and telecom, etc. have extremely high requirements on the performance of the computer system, thus it is required to construct a huge multipath computer system, so as to better adapt to the current application requirements of various fields, but it also gets into a problem of availability of the multipath computer system construction and system verification one the other hand, a high-end computer system needs a protocol processing chip to achieve the maintenance of a system cache consistency protocol, and the protocol processing chip needs a huge memory to store a system cache directory, thus it poses a challenge to the design of a memory controller and the layout difficulty of a board memory, which greatly affects a board card yield rate and system verification efficiency.